


Just Deserts

by FairyNiamh



Category: Bonjour - Fandom, Koiaji Pâtisserie (Bonjour Sweet Love Patisserie)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sayuri is anxious about her school.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Just Deserts

Sayuri looked around the Fleurir Confectionary Academy once she made it inside the intimidating building. The opulent decor and architecture made her feel so small and insignificant in comparison.

She questioned her right to be there. Surely she had something to offer. Why else would she have received the scholarship? She could only do her best to become the patissier she had set out to become.

When she saw her handsome teachers, she found herself not really caring about that. This was the start of something wonderful, beautiful, and she would enjoy every minute of her time learning this exquisite delicious art.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle Fire.


End file.
